Kanima
History Kanimas were first born through Lycaon. Lycaon was the first werewolf, and through him most shapeshifting supernatural creatures were born. A man who was born sometime in the late Merethic Era, Depredantes was bitten by Lycaon and ashamed of who he was, did not bite anyone until the late 2nd Era. In 2nd Era 851 when Max Nightshade was 17 Depredantes bit him. This was the birth of the 2nd Kanima, and through these 2 more and more kanimas were born. Hotspots in Kanima population Swampia is a hotspot for Kanimas, the Nightshade family is from a long line of weretigers, Max however, was bitten before his tiger powers manifested thus turning him into a Kanima. Black-Marsh is a hotspot for Kanimas, and werecrocodiles are another name for Kanimas. Physiology Appearance Kanimas in human form appear completely normal, the only difference being that their skin can take more damamge than that of a normal human being. Scale Coloration Kanima's scales are colored differently. Max's are red and black, Depredantes's are green and while there are no other Kanima's in the RP yet scale coloration also includes: black, blue, yellow, gray, and orange. Different Forms Kanima's can reach many different forms. Such as the 2 pictured on the right (Megalania, Lizard-Man). The Kanima can also appear roughly like a Velociraptor, or a Komodo Dragon. Diet Kanimas in human form have an omnivorous diet and can eat what they wish, however, in their beast form their diet is that of a carnivore. If one was too lose control and be a beast for some years they would turn from an omnivore to a carnivore for their years as a Kanima. Powers and Abilities Kanimas have different ranks (although this is only because of their mutation of the werewolf gene and ranks have a less effect, only seeing a noticeable difference when it reaches rank alpha). Omega Kanimas cannot turn their entire body. Omegas can only turn parts of their body into scales. Omega Kanimas can be distinguished because of their dark blue eyes. Beta Kanimas can be distinguished from Alphas and Omegas because of their dark red eyes. Betas can transform their entire body into a reptilian like form. Alpha Kanimas are the strongest in every category. Alphas can be distingushed by their bright purple eyes and their wings. Alphas are the most dangerous and are extremely hard to kill. Venom Kanimas naturally have venom on their claws, tails, and teeth. Omegas of course will only have venom for one part at a time, Betas have venom on their tails and claws, Alphas have venom on their teeth, claws, and their tails. Super-Human Durability Kanimas scales are near impenetrable, being able to be pierced by only one thing. Kanimas do have a healing factor but it is definitely less that other healing factors, as they typically rely on their durability. Super-Human Strength & Speed Kanimas possess a level of strength that can eclipse that of an alpha werewolf. However, this does fluctuate with the different ranks. Kanimas also are very agile and have a level of super speed. Super-Human Senses The senses of a Kanima are very acute, although shapeshifters like Werewolves have slightly better senses. Acid (Sometimes Faulty) & Flight The acid spit is exclusive to the most powerful of Alphas. Individuals like Max can use this, although it seems even he (the 2nd Kanima in existence) has trouble pulling it off sometimes. Flight is an ability all alpha Kanimas can access, although sometimes it is difficult for them Weaknesses Ketamine Ketamine can kill or temporarily incapacitate a Kanima depending on the amount that was injested/injected. However, most Kanimas react very badly to this substance. Glass Kanimas can be confused by their own refelection, although this will only make them run for a short time and this will only work as long as they can see their own refelction in the glass, know that they will not run from any other reflection, only their refelction in glass. Glass is also one of the only things that can penetrate a Kanimas' scales. Other supernaturals can injure a Kanima through their scales but it is very hard to do so, and the best way to hurt a Kanima is to stab it with a glass dagger. Known Kanimas Max Nightshade Depredantes Argonians Argonians and Kanimas share some definite similarities, some hunters consider Kanimas as a sub-species of Argonians.Category:Kanimas Category:Species